


What was that for?

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Notes:  ***Mari’s internal thoughts are in italics****Lots of SMUT with little plot and very, very loosely written for the prompts: Angel and Blessing (and by loosely, I mean, I wrote this and then I added them in after the fact... oops?)
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 4





	What was that for?

“What was that for?” Justin questioned, pulling away.

“I missed your lips,” Mari admitted, kissing him again. 

_ Though I wouldn’t mind them somewhere else.  _

“Well, then, let me help you with that,” Justin grabbed her face in his hands and closed every gap between them. 

Mari swallowed hard as his mouth glided down her neck. “Justin.”

“Is this better?” his teeth grazed her collarbone, nipping his way down. 

_ I missed you. God, did I miss you? I know it’s been like five days, but they felt like months.  _

“Justin,” Mari breathed, combing her hands through his hair. 

“Yes?” He mumbled barely removing his tongue from her skin.

“Fuck me,” Mari demanded. 

Justin smirked moving back to her lips. “And if I say no?”   


“Justin!” Mari complained. 

“Yes, you know my name,” Justin teased. “But, I don’t take orders from you.”

“It’s not an order,” Mari whined, as he nibbled on her ear.

_ Fuck you, Justin! Wait… No, Mari, you definitely want him to fuck you. Damnit!  _

“Please,  _ sir _ ,” Mari pleaded, her hand caressing the stubble on his face. 

“Was that so difficult,” Just lifted her into his arms. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips kissing him again. “No, sir...Now, please, fuck me… sir.” Mari unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. 

Justin chuckled as he placed Mari down on the dresser. “You’re very demanding tonight.”

_ Yes. Now, do as I ask. I NEED YOU! _

“Mmhmm,” she expressed unbuttoning his pants. Justin took a step back as his pants fell to the ground. “What are you doing,” Mari complained again. 

“Get down,” he commanded.

“Justin!” Mari called. He remained where he stood. She did as directed. 

_ UGH! _

“Much better,” Justin returned to her. His hands on her hips pulled down her pants. Mari leaned back against the dresser as his hands began messaging her between her legs. She closed her eyes immediately at his touch, his fingers dripping with her already. “You really are desperate aren’t you?” 

_ Justin, just get on with it already. Clearly, yes! I want you! _

“Please, sir,” Mari repeated, begging for more, his teasing touch sending pulses of pleasure through her body. 

Justin’s lips returned to hers. He lowered his voice, whispering in her ear. “Turn around.”

He didn’t give her any time to follow directions, he spun her around pressing her against the dresser. “I said turn around.” 

He ran his hands between her legs once more, gathering some of her wetness, lathering his cock with it. Justin pushed her hair to the side and kissed the nape of her neck. “Next time, you may want to be more specific with your requests, Angel.” 

Justin pressed himself into her and began moving his hips against her ass. Slowly at first giving her time to adjust. 

_ Fuck! FUCK!  _

Mari moaned as she leaned against the dresser for support. The furniture moved with them, banging against the wall. 

“You’re so tight,” he growled in her ear. “You feel amazing, Mari!”

“Justin,” Mari whimpered. It wasn’t their first time, but it still was a mix of pain and pleasure. 

He loved the sound of his name on her tongue, especially when he had her aching for him. Justin’s fingers returned to her pussy, massaging her clit. He moved faster and harder against her on all fronts, grunting into her ear.

Mari’s entire body was burning as it felt as though it was being torn in two. 

“I’m almost there,” Justin admitted, as his hips moved in and out of her at a steady pace. “Mari?”

She couldn’t form words for once in her life. She just nodded eagerly as she rocked her body against both his hand and his cock, not sure which sensation was more tantalizing. 

Justin bit her shoulder as he tried to hold out. The sudden rush of pain was all that it took. Her body tensed quickly before relaxing into him. She was finished. She felt Justin’s warmth flood over her not more than a few seconds later. 

Justin leaned against Mari, holding her in his arms. All the furniture suddenly seemed very far away, so Justin pulled her down to the floor with him. Mari laid across his chest, listening to his heartbeat begin to slow. 

“I hate when you go to conventions for the week, but they’re almost like a blessing,” Justin whispered running his hands through her hair.

“Yeah?” Mari wondered as she drew lazy circles on his chest. 

“Every time you come back, it’s like the first time all over again,” Justin admitted. “I never believed the whole absence makes the heart grow fonder cliche before you…”

“Is that so?” Mari turned her full attention toward him now. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Justin grumbled.

“Admit it, you missed me,” Mari interrupted.

Justin held her face. “Yes, I did. I, Justin Mercado, desperately missed you, Mari Bishop. Are you happy?”

“Very much so,” Mari admitted, cuddling closer to him.


End file.
